El pony luna llena
by ninllot
Summary: (precuela) este hubiera sido un flash back de "fluttershy y el apache" pero me gusto mucho y le ise un fic entero
1. Chapter 1

Un pueblo pony, que estaba rodeado de una empalizada de troncos, ardía junto con el fuerte que se hallaba al centro de este, echo de madera y rodeado de una empalizada del mismo tipo, del cual se veían como perros diamante y ponis, todos con armadura, salían volando de él, algunos con grabes heridas, otros con miembros faltantes y los menos afortunados, muertos, ponis corrían por las calles aterrados por el terrible espectáculo que era el ver enormes lobos de un blanco radiante arrojar antorchas ardiendo por las ventanas de sus casas

Una espantada multitud corría desesperadamente por las calles cubiertas cadáveres de ponis, perros diamante y, los menos, lobos

-¡por aquí!- gritaba una oficial pony desde una esquina a la multitud

La oficial pony pegaso era acompañada por con un escuadrón de 7 ponis 3 de tierra con lanzas, 2 pegasos (sin incluir a la oficial) armados con espadas y 2 unicornios que hacían brillar sus cuernos y disparaban en dirección de la vuelta de esa esquina. Y eran acompañados por 4 perros diamante que portaban arcos y flechas. Todos con armaduras

La multitud se dirigió en dirección del escuadrón que acompañaba a la pegaso, pero se detuvieron de golpe al ver a un lobo que les salto encima. El lobo alcanzo a morder el cuello de uno de los unicornios, para ser atravesado por la lanza de la oficial

-¡BENGAN!- grita la pegaso a la multitud, la cual retoma su marcha en dirección del grupo de soldados

Una pony de tierra, de crin negra y pelaje naranja, estaba aterrorizada dentro de su casa mientras abrasaba firmemente a un pequeño bebe que no paraba de llorar –tranquilo mi pequeño pony- dijo entre lagrimas la pony a su potro –todo saldrá bien, AAAAAHHHHH- grita cuando escucha que la ventana de la habitación en la que se encontraba era rota por una antorcha que empezó a quemar la alfombra, el fuego empezó rápidamente a esparcirse por toda la habitación lo que hiso que quisiera salir por la puerta hacia la calle, para darse cuenta con terror que su sala también ardía, la pony mira a su potro, llora y le dice entre sollozos –desearía haberte cuidado mejor hijo mío, pero sea como sea, siempre tendrás a tu madre- abraza a su bebe y se acuesta en el piso con la cabeza agachada esperando su final

Un lobo blanco lanzaba una antorcha encendida a una casa de la cual salían una familia de aterrados ponis, a lo que cae una flecha en su hombro derecho ensartándose en él, el lobo voltea para ver a un pony pegaso con un arco que le apuntaba mientras volaba lejos de su alcance, el lobo toma con una pata la flecha ensartada en su hombro la cual rompe sin esfuerzo, con una cara de absoluta furia saca su arco de su espalda, a lo que el pegaso dispara una vez más contra el lobo, el cual atrapa la flecha del pony con la pata izquierda, la arroja al piso, y saca del carcaj que llevaba en la espalda una flecha el doble de larga y gruesa que la del pony y en el mismo segundo que la pone en su arco, atraviesa el ojo izquierdo del pony, saliendo por su nuca

Idioma apache:

-¡ja!- se carcajeo el lobo –nadie ataca a un luna llena y vive para contarlo- Se gira y sale corriendo a donde huele a más ponis con armaduras, pero se detiene preocupado mientras olfatea el aire, se jira a una casa envuelta en llamas y se dice a sí mismo –maldita sea, ¿es que estos pieles de arcoíris no saben correr?- termina de hablar se arroja contra la puerta y la rompe, al atravesarla se halla a una muy asustada pony rodeada por fuego quien, con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, separa la cara de su bebe para ver al can

-omegui jato (por favor nonos lastime)- dice la pony en su idioma al lobo que la veía sumamente preocupado

-NO SE PREOCUPE- le grita el lobo a causa de el ruido de las llamas –la sacare de aquí- pero la madre y su hijo se hallaban rodeados por el fuego. Pero de un momento a otro el techo empezó a romperse justo sobre la pony, a lo que el lobo reacciona rápidamente saltando el fuego y tomando a la pony con el hocico

El techo callo al instante de que el lobo saco a la pony de debajo de este, pero el peligro no había pasado y la muerte todavía los perseguía, el techo siguió cayendo detrás de el lobo que solo corría por la casa buscando en las habitaciones, a la que alcanzaba a ver su interior mientras corría, una ventana o algún tipo de salida, pero al no encontrarla, entra a la ultima habitación del fondo del pacillo por el cual corría, cierra los ojos, salta, cubre a la pony y a su potrillo con sus patas y rompe la muralla con la espalda, a lo que la casa termina de caerse sobre sí misma y se convierte solo en un montón de escombros ardiendo

Idioma pony:

La pony se gira y ve lo que alguna vez era su hogar, solo desvía la mirada para ver cadáveres de muchos soldados por todas parte, casas en llamas y el incesante cuido de los gritos de sus vecinos que huían por sus vidas y de los soldados y los lobos enfrentándose unos con otros. En un instante se gira para ver a su hijo, el cual se hallaba ahora tranquilo en el regazo de su madre y al lobo que le había salvado la vida

-mu… muchas gracias- dice la pony tímidamente al can, el cual se levantaba dificultosamente del piso

-obagaquene nesicabo terrisanoko (debí hacerle caso a mi padre y a ver estudiado chamanismo)- se dice a sí mismo el lobo mientras se sentaba con dificultad por los golpes, y veía a las ruinas de la casa que casi los aplasta –chenipo liquenchi sunaca (le hubiera pedido al espíritu del fuego que dejara de quemar esa casa), indameq ag cge rupe… (Los piel de arcoíris y sus ca…)- pero es silenciado al sentir algo que apretaba su pecho, baja la mirada y se halla con la pony que salvo hace un instante

La pony mira a los ojos al lobo que era el doble del tamaño que ella, con lagrimas en los ojos y una gran sonrisa en sus labios le dice a su salvador: -gracias por salvarnos a mi hijo y a mi- para luego apoyar la cabeza en el pecho del lobo a la vez que veía a su hijo que estaba ya tranquilo en uno de los brazos de su madre

El sorprendido lobo solo mira de un lado al otro mientras es abrasado por la pony, para finalmente corresponderle y darle un delicado abraso cubriéndola total mente con su enorme cuerpo

De repente el lobo siente un extremo dolor en el antebrazo izquierdo, y ve como una lanza se lo atraviesa hasta la mitad de esta misma

Idioma apache

El lobo ve con furia de donde venia la lanza, para encontrarse con un pony de tierra soldado que se la había arrojado. El lobo desea abalanzarse contra el pony, pero algo lo detiene, baja la mirada y descubre que la misma lanza que le atravesaba el brazo, atravesó el costado de la joven madre. A lo que el pony desenfunda una espada del costado el lobo saca con cuidado la lanza del costado de la pony, y con rudeza termina de atravesar su brazo con la lanza sacándola por completo

-¡interre jaqui! (¡por la princesa!)- grita el pony mientras carga contra el lobo, el cual arroja la lanza contra el pony, para quedar ensartada en su pecho

La agonizante madre yace en el piso desangrándose mirando a su potro, el cual había vuelto a ponerse a llorar, el lobo se gira hacia ella para verla con ojos de tristeza. Ella levanta al valioso tesoro que tenía entre sus cascos para darle un beso en la frente y le dice con voz agonizante: -ixza queri bachetenga (recuerda que tu madre te ama)- para levantarlo en dirección del lobo frente a ella

El lobo duda un segundo, pero termina tomando la tela que lo rodeaba con el hocico y entre dientes le dice a la pony, con el poco y nada de idioma pony que sabe –infeba requitenga nevaquillitage (niño estar bien, yo prometo)- la madre asiente con una sonrisa, y da su ultimo suspiro para quedar inerte en un charco de su propia sangre

El lobo baja la cabeza en señal de respeto a la difunta, saca un cuchillo de una funda de su tobillo y corta la cola de la pony para finalizar rodeándosela en el cuello –esto será para que recuerdes a tu madre- dice mirando al potrillo que no paraba de llorar colgado de los colmillos del lobo –prometí que estarías a salvo- se gira –y lo cumpliré- dice mientras corre atreves de las calles rodeadas de casas en llamas, con una empalizada rota y un fuerte a manera de hoguera gigante en medio de la villa


	2. Chapter 2: la llegada a la aldea

Capitulo 1

Los guerreros apaches heridos se hallaban lejos del pueblo pony para ser tratados por los chamanes, e allí donde mirada de oso se dirigía con un pequeño huérfano colgando de las telas que lo rodeaban que eran sostenidas por el hocico del enorme can blanco

Al llegar no puede evitar llamar la atención de sus compañeros que allí se encontraban –¡hermano!- le dice su hermano de sangre a mirada de oso -¿Qué paso?, ¿y ese cachorro de pelaje de arcoíris?-

-te lo explicare luego, ahora necesito el consejo de nuestro padre-

-de eso quería hablarte, nuestro padre esta grave, sígueme-

-¿Qué?- decía mirada de oso mientras seguía a su hermano hasta encontrarse con todo el resto de sus hermanos de sangre en un círculo alrededor de un lobo blanco, el cual estaba viejo y agonizante –padre, ¿Qué pa…?- pero se calla al ver una espada clavada en su costado

-hijos míos- dice el moribundo lobo –esta es mi hora, y me alegra saber que pasare al otro lado como un guerrero y rodeado de mis hijos- mira a mirada de oso con el potrillo colgando de su hocico –acércate hijo- a lo que el lobo obedece –¿secuestraste a este pelaje de arcoíris?-

-no padre- dice mientras pone al bebe con delicadeza en el piso, junto a su padre –salvé a su madre de su choza en llamas, pero ella murió cuando la atravesó una lanza dirigida hacia mí, con su último aliento me pidió que lo cuidara y planeo entregárselo a los pelaje de arcoíris en alguno de sus pueblos que no esté ardiendo-

-¿para qué?- pregunta indignado el anciano –¿para que sea un huérfano preguntándose si a alguien en el mundo derramo alguna vez una lagrima por él?, ¿o para que espere el resto de su vida para que alguien lo ame solo por ser él?, tal como le paso a mi padre, tu abuelo-

-no creo comprender padre-

-tu esposa dio a luz hace un par de días, y ahora tienes a este cachorro que necesita una familia, el gran espíritu sabe porque hace las cosas-

-padre, ¿no quieres decir que...?-

-¡sí!, cría a ese cachorro como si fuera tuyo, no hagas que pase por lo mismo que hijo de la luna-

-pero padre- interviene otro hijo –los pelajes de arcoíris te mata...-

-¡no todos ellos!- responde con firmeza, y se voltea a mirada de oso –no todos los pelajes de arcoíris son malos, y eso deberás aprenderlo criando a este cachorro como tuyo, porque no quiero que odies a una raza entera solo por la muerte de tu padre, ama y cría a este cachorro, porque ahora es tuyo-

El lobo mira al pony, vacila, y luego mira a su moribundo padre –lo… are padre, tienes mi palabra-

El anciano se sonríe y le pone una pata en el hombro a su hijo –estoy orgulloso de ti hijo- le quita la pata y mira a su alrededor, a todos sus hijos e hijas –estoy orgulloso de todos y cada uno de ustedes… ahora puedo… (Suspiro) descansar- apoya la cabeza y da su último aliento

Todos los lobos a su alrededor derraman lagrimas al ver a su fallecido padre, hasta que uno empieza a aullar a lo que el resto de lobos y lobas lo asen igual. El resto de lobos alrededor solo miran hasta que un lobo que llevaba en sima un yelmo de los perros diamante, a manera de trofeo, observaba la conmovedora escena le dice a su compañero –dile a todos nuestros hermanos que vuelvan a la aldea, ya es suficiente por hoy- su compañero asiente y sale presuroso en dirección de la aldea en llamas. Mirada de oso pasa al lado del lobo que dio la orden de irse, a la vez que sostenía al pony con los colmillos desde la tela, mientras el otro lobo seguía mirando el cuerpo del anciano muerto –otro hijo del hijo de la luna que muerde el polvo- dice seria mente, a lo que mirada de oso se detiene un poco mas atrás del lobo que hablaba, para luego seguir caminando en dirección de su aldea

* * *

Una loba de color café se hallaba dentro de un tipi, recostada amamantando a 5 cachorros blancos, cuando de repente entra su marido con un bulto sujeto por su hocico. La sorprendida loba se fija rápidamente en los vendajes que rodeaban a su marido -¿Qué te paso?, ¿hubo muchas bajas?- pregunto la loba en evidente preocupación

Contesta seriamente -algunas, entre ellas mi padre- a lo que la loba se pone una pata en la boca en señal de tristeza –pero al mismo tiempo ganamos otro guerrero- la loba se le queda mirando y el lobo baja al pony a piso para que su esposa lo vea

-¿y ese cachorro?-

-su madre murió en mis brazos. El último deseo de mi padre fue que criara a este pelaje de arcoíris como mío- mira de cerca a su esposa –pero depende de ti ayudarme o no, porque no te obligare a hacer nada si no quieres-

La loba se sonroja y contesta impresionada –¡pero es un pelaje de arcoíris!-

Se alega del rostro de su esposa de golpe -Y AHORA, es mi hijo, me ayude mi esposa a cuidarlo o no- descubre la cabeza del potro y la acerca a la cara de la loba, con tono gentil le dice –solo míralo-

La loba observa conmovida al potro, quien con tranquilidad dormía. La loba se hallaba fascinada al ver ese hermoso rostro, con enormes ojos serrados de pelo celeste y un mechón de su crin naranja salía de la tela que le cubría la cabeza, pero más fue su fascinación cuando el potro estiro sus patas para bostezar y termino por chuparse el casco de una pata. La conmovida loba derramo una lagrima ante tan hermosa criaturita desafortunada que se ayeaba ante ella, acaricio levemente el estomago del potro con su nariz y este se carcajeó tierna mente

La loba mira con furia a su marido y le dice –eres un idiota-

-¿ah?- pregunto con miedo mirada de oso

-eres un idiota- cambia su tono a uno maternal mientras se voltea al potro -si dudaste por un segundo que ayudaría a tan hermosa criatura- a lo que el lobo sonrió –pon a tu, nuestro hijo con los otros- el lobo asiente con una sonrisa, saca al potro de las telas que lo rodeaba, dejándolo solo con la ropa, y lo pone para que amamante junto con los que son ahora sus hermanos y hermanos de sangre

* * *

4 horas después

El lobo mira a sus hijos durmiendo -¿todo bien linda?- pregunta a su esposa -al parecer también pudo beber también de tu leche-

A lo que esta se carcajea –al menos el no me muerde- su esposo también se carcajea mientras acaricia el rostro de su esposa con el suyo-¿Cómo deberíamos llamarlo?- pregunta la loba mirando a sus cachorros durmiendo amontonados sobre una piel de búfalo

El lobo queda mirando como los cachorros de lobo estaban acostados boca abajo mientras que al medio de ellos estaba el pony durmiendo boca arriba mientras era usado como almohada por una de sus hermanas

El jefe de familia mira pensativo al grupo y acariciando la crin del potrillo dice en tono que ponen los ancianos de sus aldeas cuando dicen algo sabio: él es el piel de arcoíris robado a su mundo para que supiera lo que es la libertad, la fraternidad, la paz, el valor y el amor. El será "quien camina entre nosotros"

* * *

**perdón**** por la demora, pronto publicare el siguiente capitulo (talves el mismo dia)**

la trama se entre mezclara con fluttershy y el apache


	3. Chapter 3: intolerancia

Capitulo 2

Un pony con cutie mark de 3 carpas indias, de pelaje celeste y crin naranja se paseaba entre la tribu de los lobos llevando dos alforjas llenas de nabos a la casa de su madre adoptiva, cuando una loba se dirige hacia él y le dice con una gran sonrisa

-hau (hola) hermano, ¿llevas todos esos nabos a la casa de nuestra madre?-

-hau hermana por supuesto, ya sabes que a mamá le gusta que yo seleccione las verduras para sus guisados-

-déjalos en el tipi (carpa india), creo que fue con la tía roció matinal-

-está bien- decía con una gran sonrisa

Mientras se dirigía a su hogar pasa al lado de un lobo, que llevaba una piel de grifo encima, el cual saca un cuchillo de su pata inferior izquierda. Mi entras el pony camina el lobo corta la correa de las alforjas. Sin que el pony se hubiera dado cuenta de la maliciosa acción del lobo las alforjas se le caen de sus costados regando todo el piso con su contenido

-jajaajaaj- se carcajea el lobo –se nota que los ponis ni siquiera pueden llevar su propio alimento sin hacer una estupidez en el camino- decía con tono burlón

-¿porque cortaste la cuerda de mis alforjas nube de invierno?- pregunta el pony indignado al lobo

-simplemente no me gusta ver a uno de los tuyos paseándose entre los nuestros- decía con malicia el lobo mientras rodeaba, como asechando al pony

-mirada de oso me acepto como hijo, y yo a él como padre- contestaba con fortaleza y valor –y piel de búfalo también me acepto como hijo y eso la hace mi madre- toda la tribu estaba expectante a la discusión –deshonras el nombre de ambos al insultarme y por eso peleare contigo-

-no lo hagas- decía su hermana al oírlo

-hazle caso a laguna quieta- decía el lobo en voz altanera- tu nunca podrás con migo-

-¡puedo y lo haré!- respondió el pony al lobo

-¿Cuándo aprenderán que él es uno de los nuestros?- preguntaba indignada y furiosa la hermana del pony

-NUNCA- dijo en voz alta nube de invierno

-al parecer alguien es intolerante- decía una voz vieja y rasposa que aparecía desde detrás de nube de invierno –según yo recuerde yo no soy un luna llena-

Todos se voltean a mirar a quien decía esas palabras, era hijo del mar, el chaman de la tribu, una de las figuras más respetadas dentro de esta misma

-¿tienes problemas con los extranjeros muchacho?- decía el chaman de pelaje gris a nube de invierno

-tú sabes que los lobos de otras tribus son bienvenidos aquí hijo del mar- respondía nube de invierno, y termina señalando al pony –pero él no es un lobo, es un asqueroso pony-

-los pony también viven como nosotros- dijo un lobo que no llegaba a los 13, saliendo de entre la multitud expectante –lose, los guerreros, yo entre ellos, fuimos a defenderlos cuando una partida de perros excavadores fueron a atacar su tribu para quitarles su tierra su tierra-

-¡TU NO TE METAS GUERRERO SALVAJE!- grita nube de invierno al muy joven lobo que ya era del tamaño de un lobo adulto

-gracias por tu ayuda hermano, pero esta es mi pelea- dijo el pony a guerrero salvaje –nos veremos en el centro de la aldea mañana cuando el sol este en el centro de la madre cielo-

-nos vemos ahí- respondió nube de invierno sin dejar la maligna sonrisa que dibujaba en su cara –me muero por poner tu cuero cabelludo en mi tipi-

* * *

Esa noche

-madre entiende que tengo que hacerlo- le hablaba el pony a su madre adoptiva tratando de calmarla

-pudiste recoger los nabos y seguir caminando- contesto ella mientras su esposo solo veía el fuego

-¡¿Y DEJAR QUE ME TRATARA COMO EL POLBO DE DEBAJO DE SUS PATAS?!- contesto el pony a su madre –madre lo que hago no es solo por mí, también es por ti, ¿recuerdas cuando llegaste a esta tribu?, ¿Cuándo mi padre tuvo que matar un grifo guerrero para que tu padre dejara que los dos se casaran?-

-mi padre aceptó al tuyo para que se casara con migo y toda la tribu siempre fue buena con migo-

-¡pero no todos!, ¿recuerdas que te molestaban porque tu pelaje es café y no blanco?. Peleare con él y le mostrare a él y a la tribu que no importa donde haya nacido uno o como se vea, mientras acepté las tradiciones de un pueblo puede pertenecer a este. Por ti madre, por mi, y por padre que fue rechazado una docena de veces por el abuelo para ganarse el derecho de casarse con quien amaba-

El jefe de la familia se levanta y se acerca a su hijo adoptivo y le dice con amor y comprensión -¿estás seguro de que quieres a ser eso?-

-tan seguro como que mi padre es un apache luna llena, que mi madre es una iroqués de la tribu agua dulce- mirando a sus padres respectivamente –y que mi nombre es "quien camina entre nosotros"-

-entonces necesitarás esto- pasándole una tomahaw que estaba sobre un cuchillo que como mango tenía un asta de ciervo, el cual tenía la hoja en una funda echa de cuero- este tomahaw y este cuchillo los recibí del padre de tu madre, eran para proteger la posesión más valiosa que tenia, que era la única mujer que tuvo entre sus hijos. Y tú, eres uno de mis hijos, aquí hay 3 de mis hijas y 3 de mis hijos- mirando alrededor suyo a sus hijos que solo lo miraban – tengo 3 lobas de piel blanca, 2 lobos de piel igual de blanca… y un pony de piel azul y crin naranja- lo toma de los hombros –y todos y cada uno son lo más valioso que he tenido en mi vida, y el corazón se me hincha de orgullo al escuchar a uno de ellos hablar así. Tienes mi bendición hijo, derrota a ese arrogante mañana con el tomahaw y el cuchillo de tus ancestros, y si caes que sea peleando. Pero sea como sea que resulte todo-

-padre…- decía quien camina entre nosotros entre lagrimas

-estoy orgulloso de llamarte mi hijo, como lo estoy de todos tus hermanos y hermanas por igual- suelta al muy conmovido pony -Ahora descansa, mañana será un gran día para ti-


	4. Chapter 4: amor y odio en el rio

Capitulo 3

Más tarde, esa noche

Mientras todos, bueno casi todos, dormían en el tipi de la familia del pony

-¡ge! hermano- decía un lobo a su hermano adoptivo -¿estás despierto?-

-si (bostezo) ¿qué pasa?-

-¿en verdad planeas pelear con ese imbécil mañana?-

-claro que lo hará- contestaba el otro lobo de hijo de mirada de oso –nuestro hermano no dejara que ese brabucón se salga con la suya, ¿cierto hermano?- preguntando a quien camina entre nosotros

-peleare con el aunque muera- contesto el pony

-ohhh vamos- dice el hermano que despertó al pony –si es nuestra última noche juntos ¿Por qué no la disfrutamos?-

-¿a qué te refieres?- pregunta el pony

A lo que su hermano contesta con una sonrisa pervertida -a que estamos muy cerca del rio de donde se bañan las chicas de la tribu, ¿porque no vamos a echar un vistazo?-

-¿paraqué?- contesto el pony con voz de cansancio –no sé si lo has notado, pero por lo general no usamos ropa-

El segundo lobo se pone a centímetros del rostro de su hermano pony y le dice en tono de emoción: -sí, pero esto es diferente, no importa cuántas veces veas a una loba solo con el pelaje, no se compara con una loba con el pelaje mojado contoneándose hermosa mente en el rio-

-ah, no lo sé- contesta el pony –ya escucharon a nuestro padre, mañana será un gran día, y no quiero ir cansado a un duelo-

-oh… vamos- le habla el primer hermano –el duelo es hasta medio día, ¡y no querrás morir sin ver antes a esas preciosidades!- mira a su hermano lobo -¿no es así búho de la montaña?-

-¡así es hojas de verano!- contesto su hermano, a lo que el pony se quedo meditando un momento

-… ¿ya qué más da?- dijo quien camina con nosotros para emoción de sus hermanos que trataron de contener la alegría para no despertar a su familia, en especial a sus padres

-pues vámonos- dijo susurrando hojas de verano mientras salía del tipi seguido por sus hermanos. El pony le echa un último vistazo a su familia antes de salir, sus padres estaban abrazados mientras dormían mientras sus hermanas los rodeaban

-¿Qué esperas?- pregunta susurrando búho de la montaña, a lo que quien camina con nosotros solo se gira y sale del tipi

-… tus hijos se escapan- dice con tono de cansancio piel de búfalo, la madre de los lobos y el pony

-claro…- contesta mirada de oso, su esposo, -cuando traen buena cacería son tus hijos, pero cuando se escapan en la noche son los míos ¿cierto?-

* * *

En el rio

Algunas de las lobas de la tribu se bañaban a la horilla del poderoso rio que corría cerca de la aldea, sin darse cuenta que entre los arbustos 3 pares de ojos las estaban observando detenidamente

-¿ves lo que te decía hermano?- pregunta búho de la montaña a quien camina con nosotros –no ves a una preciosura hasta que la ves bañándose en un rio-

A lo que el pony contesta en tono de fastidio –ah... ¿y para eso me hicieron levantarme?, no veo nada de especial aquí-

Hojas de verano le contesta con tono burlón y una sonrisa pervertida –eso es porque tu corazón ya tiene dueña- a lo que el pony se sonrojó -¿no es así hermanito?, ¿Cómo se llamaba?- se rasca el mentón con dos dedos y exclama en voz baja, para no ser descubiertos -¡a si! ¿Flor primaveral? –

El pony solo se pone a sudar mientras se sonroja y tartamudea: –qu… ¿qué?, n… n… ¡no! Ella no me gusta-

-pues que mal- dice búho de la montaña mientras se asomaba por encima de los arbustos –porque parece que se está bañando en el rio justo ahora-

Los ojos de quien camina con nosotros brillaban más y más a medida que volteaba a ver en dirección al rio, sus ojos brillaban su cara se ruborizaba y su corazón lo golpeaba con fuerza en el pecho cuando termino de girarse. Justo frente a él estaba lo más bello y celestial que ha visto en toda su vida

Una hermosa y esbelta loba blanca salía de entre las aguas del rio, su pelaje estaba completamente mojado, el cual brillaba en la suave luz de la luna llena, junto con sus estilizados ojos grises que reflejaban las estrellas. Mientras caminaba coquetamente en dirección de unas cachorras que allí se encontraban, se podía ver como sus hermosas y muy pequeñas trenzas caían por detrás de sus orejas al inclinarse para ver a las cachorras a la cara

El enamorado pony ve totalmente encandilado la hermosa sonrisa de la loba de sus sueños, la cual dibuja en su cara al subir a las cachorras a su cabeza y a su espalda –es maravilloso…- dice el pony encandilado

Sus hermanos se miran entre sí, búho de la montaña dice en tono de burla -oh sí, es maravilloso-

Hojas de verano pone el mismo tono que su hermano –oh, Flor primaveral, por favor cabalga sobre mi lomo-

El pony se sonrojó completamente –oigan no molesten-

Búho de la montaña recostó su espalda sobre el pony en posición dramática mientras se tocaba la frente con la parte de atrás de la pata –¿Cuántos topos 2 piernas tengo que matar para que tu padre permita que me case contigo?- a lo que quien camina entre nosotros frunce el seño mientras seguía sonrojándose intentaba ignorar a sus hermanos

Hojas de verano mira a Flor primaveral subirse a unas rocas cerca del rio, preparándose para saltar a este, se pone una pata en el corazón y dice en tono teatral –oh por favor loba de mis sueños, no saltes a ese rio- graba una sonrisa pervertida con un todo igual de pervertido –mejor deja que los tipis en mis costados salten en tu cadera-

Búho de la montaña y hojas de verano no dejaban de revolcarse en el piso mientras se sostenían el estomago y se reían a más no poder –¡oigan ya es suficiente!- reclamaba quien camina entre nosotros mientras Flor primaveral se subía a un tronco sobre las piedras de las que iba a saltar –bonita despedida- dice enfadado

Hojas de verano se levanta y rodea los hombros a quien camina entre nosotros –tranquilo hermanito-

Búho de la montaña hace lo mismo desde el otro lado –si, solo fue una broma-

Los 2 lobos presionan sus mejillas en las de su hermano y dicen al unisonó –solo es un juego de… ¡CRASH!- se callan al oír madera rompiéndose -¿…hermanos?- se giran para ver al rio y ven a hojas de verano siendo arrastrada por la corriente mientras grita por ayuda

-VAMOS RAPIDO- grita quien camina entre nosotros a sus hermanos, los cuales lo siguen mientras galopa a un costado del rio tratando de alcanzar a la desesperada loba –TRANQUILA TE SALVAREMOS- grita el pony al haber alcanzado la velocidad a la que era arrastrada el amor de su vida, pero sus ojos se dilataron al ver que al frente se deslumbraba una imponente catarata la cual media alrededor de 10 metros y al fondo había rocas puntiagudas apuntando al cielo

-¡AUXILIO!- grita la loba tratando de aferrarse al tronco que se rompió estando ella sobre él, dejándola en esta terrible situación

Nube de invierno y un grupo de lobos que se hallaban cerca del final de la catarata, a los pies de la montaña por la cual caía, lograron escuchar al grito de la loba - hojas de verano- dijo para sí mismo nube de invierno. Cuando de repente ve un tronco desplomarse de la catarata el cual se convirtió en astillas al golpear las filosas rocas -¡FLOR PRIMAVERAL!- exclama mientras corre al rio en el cual terminaba la catarata

-luego no digas que no te asemos favores hermano- decía dificultosamente hojas de verano con la cola de búho de la montaña en su hocico

-¿me recuerdan porque vivimos cerca de un rio tan peligroso?- dice búho de la montaña con la cola de quien camina entre nosotros siendo sostenida por sus colmillos

-¡cállense y jalen!- decía quien camina entre nosotros a sus hermanos sujetando con dificultad las patas de Flor primaveral con sus cascos, a lo que ella se sujeta con las garras de estos, astillándolos y raspándolo –(bufido) ¡ESTO SERIA MAS FACIL SI TANSOLO TUBIERA DEDOS!-

* * *

No muy lejos de ahí (en unas ruinas):

Un pony arqueólogo que estaba kilómetros de ahí se voltea a su esposa -¿escuchaste algo querida?, parecía idioma apache-

A lo que una unicornio azul se acerca a él –no querido, no creo haber escuchado nada, pero si hubiera sido idioma apache, podríamos traducirlo por algo tu hermano globetrotter vivió con ellos y aprendió su idioma y nos lo enseño-

-si, quien sabe, tal vez lyra lo escucho en el campamento, ella aprendió el idioma al estar presente cuando mi hermano nos lo enseño-

Mientras lyra, como potra, estaba en el campamento de sus padres y veía con ojos brillantes el cielo y las palabras retumbaban en su cabeza - _SI TANSOLO TUBIERA DEDOS-_

* * *

En el rio:

La loba se resbala de los cascos de quien camina entre nosotros a sus hermanos dando un grito de terror, pero se detiene al darse cuenta de que el pony la sostenía con el hocico de la piel de la espalda, ella levanta la cabeza y ve la mirada de determinación y valor en los enormes ojos celestes del pony

-no quiero interrumpir este lindo momento- dice búho de la montaña –pero ¡ME ESTA EMPESANDO A DOLER EL CUELLO Y LA COLA!, ¿¡PODRIAS TIRAR HOJAS DE VERANO!?-

-no sé, te viene bien la ducha- decía hojas de verano fuera del rio mirando a todos los demás que eran arrastrados por él, a lo que búho de la montaña frunce el seño y le ruje –jeje, está bien, tranquilo hermano-

El lobo empieza a tirar a sus 2 hermanos y a la loba, al hojas de verano sacar a búho de la montaña este empieza a jalar a quien camina entre nosotros, una vez este fuera del agua búho de la montaña se gira a su hermano enfurecido y empapado -¡oye!-

-tranquilo hermano- decía hojas de verano mientras se carcajea

-tú sabes que odio entrar al rio, ¡estoy mojado, apesto a perro mojado y no me puedo QUEDAR con la chica!-

A lo que su hermano contesta mientras se carcajeaba –pues no olerías a perro mojado si le hicieras caso a nuestra madre y te bañaras más seguido-

-¡QUIERO QUE SEPAS QUE POR EL UNICO MOTIBO POR EL CUAL NO PONDRE TU CABELLERA EN EL TIPI ES PORQUE SOMOS FAMILIA!- baja el tono y dice en forma sarcástica –y porque a mamá le daría un infarto- pero se queda mirando e rostro de su hermano quien miraba el rio estupefacto -¿Qué qué pasa?- se gira y ve una escena sumamente tierna y romántica

La loba abrazaba tiernamente al pony mientras este trataba de calmarla, el brillo de la luna sus cuerpos mojados y el fondo, que era el rio que la reflejaba mejor la luz de luna que ellos, hacían sobresalir mas la ternura de la escena

El pony se separa del abrazo de la loba y le levanta el mentón con el casco, una vez ella abre los ojos se encuentra con los azules, gigantes, brillantes y hermosos ojos de quien la salvo mientras con voz tranquila e decía –tranquila, tranquila todo paso ya, no tienes que temer, estas a salvo-

La loba maravillada por la luz que salía de ese par de lagos negros y azules empezó a acariciar con la pata la naranja crin de quien camina entre nosotros mientras le habla en voz baja y preocupada –mojaste toda tu larga cabellera-

A lo que este contesta con el mismo tono de antes –valió la pena-

-nunca creí que un pelaje de arcoíris me salvaría- empieza a acercar su boca a la de el

-soy un pelaje de arcoíris- se empieza a acercar también –pero también soy un apache luna llena-

-un muy valeroso- inclinan ambos sus cabezas y sierran sus ojos –luna llena-

Pero son interrumpidos a milímetros por una voz de detrás de flor primaveral -¡¿que estas asiendo con mi prometida asqueroso pelaje de arcoíris?!- dijo nube de invierno en posición de ataque sobre una roca de cerca del abismo en el que terminaba la cascada

Flor primaveral le grita mientras este saltaba sobre quien camina entre nosotros -ESPERA ¡NO!-

Los dos rivales se revolcaban por el piso, mientras el lobo trataba de rasguñar y morder el pony aprovechaba su gran musculatura y entrenamiento con los otros guerreros de la tribu para esquivar sus zarpazos y golpearlo fuertemente con sus cascos. A lo que todos alrededor daban gritos de guerra y carcajadas alrededor de la escena, hojas de verano y búho de la montaña animaban a su hermano dando fuertes gritos de guerra, pero según la tradición si uno pelea contra uno nadie puede intervenir

El lobo se puso sobre el pony y le hiso un gran corte en un costado, a lo que él se poso sobre el lobo y le da un fuerte golpe en la cara con el casco, lo que hace que este vea estrellas, aprovechándose de eso el pony aplasta con fuerza un costado del hocico del lobo contra el piso con el mismo casco que lo golpeo, asiendo que derramara mucha sangre de las encías

El lobo agita la cabeza sacándose del transe y ve con furia al pony, mientras que este lo iba a golpeara con fuerza con el casco otra vez, el lobo le toma el casco con el hocico, se pone sobre el pony para luego apartarse de el, y mientras sostenía aún el casco de quien camina entre nosotros gira y lo suelta asiéndolo volar por los aires y estrellarse contra un árbol

El pony trata de ponerse de pie, mientras el lobo se pone en posición amenazadora y le ruje a su rival. En ese instante llegan los lobos que acompañaban a nube de invierno a los pies de la colina y al ver la escena se quedan mirando a su amigo, quien les señala al herido pony y les grita –A ÉL-

Rápidamente los 5 lobos dan un rugido y se abalanzan en dirección al herido equino, al notar esto hojas de verano y búho de la montaña se ponen en posición de ataque y este ultimo grita -¡no toquen a mi HERMANO!- al terminar de hablar los 2 lobos se lanzan contra la jauría de lobos antes de que tocaran a su hermano adoptivo

* * *

-¿que fue eso?- pregunta plumas azules, el hijo del jefe a su padre jerónimo

-no lose, pero mejor iré a ver- se pone de pie lentamente debido a su edad, mientras que su hijo sale presuroso a la fuente de tanto alboroto

* * *

Guerrero salvaje estaba caminando solo entre los bosques cuando se escucha la pelea en la tribu y rápidamente se gira y se echa a la carrera para ver que pasa

* * *

Los 3 hermanos eran superados por los 6 lobos que aprovechaban su ventaja d para pelear contra ellos. Quien camina entre nosotros, hojas de verano y búho de la montaña se hallaban tirados en el piso mientras eran rodeados por los brabucones que los acosaban

-¿creías que uno de los tuyos podía vivir como nosotros?- decía nube de invierno a lo que otro compañero le pasa un tomahaw, se acerca al pony y la levanta –será un placer comerte- y baja rápidamente el arma en dirección de la cabeza del pony

Quien camina entre nosotros cierra los ojos tranquilamente esperando su final. Cuando el tomahaw de nube de invierno es arrebatado de su pata por una flecha que deja su arma ensartada en un árbol

El lobo se gira en dirección del bosque del otro lado del rio –¿quién disparo esa…?- pero es callado por guerrero salvaje, que aprovechando la altura del otro lado del rio se arrojo sobre nube de invierno, asiéndolo rodar por el piso cuando este estuvo sobre el lobo mucho mas joven fue tomado por el cuello por este ultimo y arrojado contra el piso en dirección de la aldea

-vamos por el- dijo uno de los compañeros de nube de invierno tomando un tomahaw y dispuesto a arrojárselo, pero antes de que este se separara de su pata fue clavada a ella por un cuchillo que alguien le había arrojado

El grupo se gira y se encuentran con plumas azules, quien está cubierto de barios cinturones de cuero, los cuales estaban llenos de cuchillos para lanzar. El hijo del jefe se acerca a ellos mientras desenfunda 2 cuchillos con ambas patas -¿saben que no está permitido pelear de ese modo dentro de la tribu cierto?- decía el futuro jefe

-Los vi abusando de esos 3 y no dude en actuar- decía guerrero salvaje apuntándoles con una flecha en un arco ya tensado

Nube de invierno se levanta dificultosamente y les dice a los recién llegados -¿Por qué no dejan esas armas y peleamos como apaches?- a lo que guerrero salvaje y plumas azules lo quedan mirando unos segundos

Guerrero salvaje no dice una palabra y guarda la flecha en el carcaj, arroja el arco, el carcaj y las tomahaw de la cintura y el cuchillo de la pata. Plumas azules lo que da mirando y hace lo mismo con todos los cinturones de sus cuchillos

-vamos chicos- decía con valor y emoción quien camina entre nosotros mientras se paraba del piso

Hojas de verano contesta entre carcajadas –ese es mi hermano-

Búho de la montaña con una gran sonrisa –vamos mandarlos a la tierra del gran espíritu-

* * *

10 minutos después

Con la ayuda del experimentado plumas azules y el feroz guerrero salvaje la balanza se inclino por los buenos, el únicos que quedaron en pie del grupo de brabucones era nube de invierno quien estaba cara a cara con quien camina entre nosotros

Quien camina entre nosotros dice mostrando los dientes imitando a un lobo -¿listo para esto?-

-no me arias daño ni aunque tu vida dependiera de ello-

El par de enemigos se la balanza uno contra otro cuando son frenados por un relámpago que callo justo entre ellos 2, todos los lobos, y el pony, se voltean a ver de dónde salió el relámpago, para encontrarse con el chaman de la tribu quien tenía estirada una pata en dirección a ellos, la cual entre sus dedos se paseaban unos pequeños rallos -¿Qué esta pasando aquí?- pregunta el chaman con su vos ya vieja y siempre tranquila

-lo mismo quiero saber- dice el jefe saliendo de entre los tipis -¿mi hijo en una pelea como si fuera un perro rabioso?, que vergüenza-

-no es lo que crees padre-

-es cierto- dice guerrero salvaje –vinimos a ayudar a quien camina entre nosotros y a sus hermanos de los cuales estaban abusando nube de invierno y sus amigos- a lo que nube de invierno lo miro con furia y le gruño, guerrero salvaje se volteo a él e hiso lo mismo, lo que hiso retroceder asustado al lobo.

-todos vuelvan a sus tipis- dice el jefe -mañana ustedes 2 tienes un duelo y no será bien visto por el gran espíritu si se matan solo por ira envés de por honor y al espíritu del rio no le gustaría que derramaran sangre en sus aguas-

Búho de la montaña se acerca a hojas de verano y le dice en voz baja –si al espíritu del rio no le gustara la sangre en sus aguas, ¿crees que se hubiera llevado a flor primaveral a una muerte segura?- a lo que su hermano le contesta con un codazo en el costado, lo que le quita el aire y lo ase toser

Ente las palabras del jefe todos se ven entre si y se separan dirigiéndose a sus respectivos hogares, el pony ve con impotencia como nube de invierno se lleva jalando de una pata a flor primaveral mientras decía con frustración –vamos te llevare al tipi de tu padre- la loba ve por última vez al pony que la salvo antes de desaparecer tras un tipi

A lo que los hermanos de quien camina entre nosotros le ponen una pata en cada hombro y lo consuelan con miradas comprensivas

El chaman le pone una pata en el hombro a guerrero salvaje –creí que te quedarías en el bosque-

El joven lobo contesta con su tono obviamente de niño, mientras se ajustaba el carcaj a la espalda y recogía su arco –quería dormir junto a mi madre esta noche-

-ESPERA- le dice quien camina entre nosotros, quien se encontraba ya junto a plumas azules, a guerrero salvaje. El joven guerrero se acerca al pony, el cual le pone un casco en el hombro y el otro sobre el del hijo del jefe –gracias por ayudarnos hermanos-

Plumas azules le dice –no es nada, si algún día seré jefe debo actuar como uno desde ahora-

-yo solo hice lo que es correcto- le dice guerrero salvaje

El pony los suelta y se dirige con la cabeza baja a su tipi –ahora tengo que descansar-

-¿estás bien?- le pregunta el chaman

-¡claro que no estoy bien!- le dice con furia –necesite que otros me salvaran, mañana ¿Qué haré?, la pelea es con armas y ni siquiera las usó y casi me mata, soy un pelaje de arcoíris contra un lobo- se tapa los ojos con una muñeca -¿Qué haré?-

-tranquilo chico- le dice el chaman –yo vengo de mas allá del océano, de ahí mi nombre, y he visto pelaje de arcoíris matar lobos muchas veces-

-¿enserio?, ¿Cómo?-

-aprovecha la altura joven guerrero-

-pero él es más alto que yo-

-EXACTO- le dice tocando le la nariz con la punta de una garra mientras sonreía, se gira, seba y le dice sin voltearse –recuerda tu entrenamiento, serás un pelaje de arcoíris, pero sigues siendo apache-

A lo que el pony se queda con los ojos abiertos como en una revelación y da una sonrisa de emoción. Búho de la montaña le pone una pata en el hombro mientras le dice –ya vámonos a dormir-

-no- contesta quien camina entre nosotros sacándose delicadamente la pata de su hermano del hombro –dormir no- se gira –tengo un tomahaw y un cuchillo que afilar-

* * *

**aclaración****: este guerrero salvaje si es el mismo de fluttershy y el apache, solo que 8 años antes. y en todas las tribus indijenas (hasta donde se) los miembros se llaman hermanos entre si, aunque no lo sean**

**y muchas gracias a Omarakino y a Anacoreta por sus reviews**


	5. Chapter 5: el duelo

Capitulo 4

-Hombres de mi aldea, un anciano va a hablar- decía el jefe Gerónimo al centro de la tribu –en este día se enfrentaran dos jóvenes guerreros, no solo para rescatar el honor, sino que el ganador será nombrado con el título de "bravo apache"-

Toda la tribu formaba un círculo alrededor del jefe y entonan gritos de guerra cuando este termina de hablar

El chaman se pone al lado del jefe –que vengan los guerreros-

La multitud de ambos lados del circulo abren paso a los guerreros mientras que todos los animan con gritos de guerra. Nube de invierno llega rodeado de sus matones vistiendo su piel de grifo, una pluma de águila en la cabeza y pintura de guerra en todo el cuerpo. Quien camina entre nosotros entra en el circulo, acompañado de su familia, pintado con marcas de guerra azul por todo el cuerpo, una pechera de huesos que le cubría todo el torso, mientras en su larga crin, amarrada con una banda roja (a manera de Rambo), colgaban una pluma de águila y otra de halcón

Los guerreros se ven desde distintos lados del círculo, junto a las armas que estaban tiradas al lado de ellos, quien camina entre nosotros lo primero que toma es el cuchillo de su padre (simple, salvaje y mortal) y la tomahaw de este mismo

Nube de invierno da una sonrisa burlesca y toma un escudo de cuero y un garrote de guerra y los tambores empiezan a sonar mientras se acercan entre sí, el lobo levanta y baja rápidamente el garrote contra el pony, quien gira sobre el eje de su contrincante mientras se agacha y le hace un corte detrás de la pata derecha con el tomahaw

El lobo reacciona ante el dolor y da un fuerte golpe en el costado del pony con el garrote mandándolo muy lejos de ahí, todo el público vitorea, menos la familia de quien camina entre nosotros, Nube de invierno suelta sus armas, se pone en cuatro patas y sale disparado contra la espalda de quien camina entre nosotros, el cual justo antes de que le cayera encima le da una patada con ambas patas traseras, justo en la cara, mandándolo a volar tan lejos como él había volado

Nube de invierno se incorpora con la cara llena de sangre y quien camina entre nosotros se levanta en dos patas con el tomahaw en un casco y el cuchillo en el otro

Nube de invierno toma un cuchillo del montón de armas de quien camina entre nosotros y se lo pone en la boca, se abalanza una vez más contra el pony, cuando llego a él, este puso sus cascos frente a las patas del lobo girando por la fuerza del golpe pero se llevo a Nube de invierno junto con él, terminando el pony arriba tratándole de clavar la tomahaw en el cráneo y peleando con el cuchillo contra las garras que querían destazarlo. El lobo hacia lo posible para esquivar la tomahaw de su adversario mientras trataba de rasguñarlo con sus garras, pero el cuchillo en su hocico si estaba dando resultados al infringirles muchos cortes pequeños en la cara a quien camina entre nosotros

El jefe se acerca al chaman y le habla en voz alta para que pueda escucharlo entre tantos vítores –exactamente ¿qué le dijiste a quien camina entre nosotros para que peleara tan bien?-

A lo que este le contesta en el mismo tono –le dije que aprovechara su peso-

-pero él pesa menos que Nube de invierno-

-exactamente por eso, tenía que usar el peso de su oponente contra él. Tal como un lobo pelea contra un oso, entrenaron para eso ¿lo recuerdas?- termina con una gran sonrisa mientras el jefe también le sonríe. Pero se giran a la batalla al oír que la multitud clama con más fuerza

Nube de invierno le hiso un profundo corte en la cara a quien camina entre nosotros, quien se puso los cascos en la cara por el dolor. Aprovechando esto el lobo le dio un fuerte puñetazo tirándolo al piso

Rápidamente, pero con evidente dolor, el pony se pone en pie. El lobo trata de abalanzarse otra vez sobre él, a lo que este imita la maniobra anterior, con la diferencia que cuando tenia a Nube de invierno sobre él, lo empujo con las patas traseras haciendo que impactara fuertemente el piso

Quedando únicamente quien camina entre nosotros en pie en posición de combate con su tomahaw en un casco y el cuchillo en el otro. El lobo se levanta con ira y le da un rugido al pony, pero da un gemido de dolor involuntario al sentir un fuerte dolor ardiéndole en el pecho y el estomago

Nube de invierno se toco en el estomago y al ver su pata la encontró envuelta en sangre. Al ver esto toda la multitud se quedo callada, quien camina entre nosotros estaba sangrando de barios cortes en el cuerpo y sobre todo el del rostro, mientras respiraba agitado y veía atentamente al lobo ante él. Nube de invierno miraba su pata llena de sangre y levanto la mirada a quien camina entre nosotros viéndose reflejado en sus enormes ojos azules cuando todo se volvió negro

El enorme can caía inerte al piso, a lo que toda la tribu reacciono al unisonó con un gigantesco grito de guerra. quien camina entre nosotros se le quito todo el miedo mientras bajaba agotado las armas de sus ancestros y se cargaba contra el piso con la rodilla superior izquierda, a quien camina entre nosotros no le gusto esto y trato de levantarse con todas sus fuerzas, pero quito la cara de esfuerzo al sentir una cálida pata en su hombro

Levanta la mirada y era su padre quien lo miraba con una sonrisa –ya acabo hijo mío- le decía con voz tranquila –lo hiciste bien- el pony sonríe y se desmalla agotado

Esa misma noche

El pony se despertaba en la tiendo del chaman –le hiciste un corte del estomago al pecho- escucha que alguien le hablaba, se quita la manta que lo cubría y mira a la voz, era hijo del océano, el chaman de la tribu quien estaba curando al aun desmallado Nube de invierno –curarlo será más complicado que curarte a ti, ve a tu tipi, tienes mucho que celebrar-

El pony asintió y se fue en silencio mientras cojeaba mientras se sentía mareado por lo que sabía era por las medicinas del chaman. Mira feliz a banda en su frente, la saca y mira la parte que estaba en contacto con su piel, de este lado era negro, el pony besa la banda y dice con melancolía –gracias por cuidarme… madre- se amarra la banda a la cabeza una vez mas y camina a su tipi

-bien hecho- le dice una voz detrás de él, este se voltea y ve que venía de guerrero salvaje –al fin te enfrentaste a él- después de decir esto se va

El pony queda mirando como el muy joven guerrero se aleja y se dice a sí mismo –si pudiera retroceder las estaciones y ayudarte cuando me lo pediste, tal vez no me odiarías-

-¡AHÍ ESTAS!- le dice eufóricamente búho de la montaña al pony, el cual se voltea al oír a su hermano

-lo hiciste bien pequeñín, sabría que podrías- le dice hojas de verano y levanta le da un codazo a búho de la montaña –págame, él gano- búho de la montaña descuelga un conejo muerto de al lado del tipi y se lo da a hojas de verano

Quien camina entre nosotros se queda con la boca abierta, búho de la montaña se le acerca y le da un abrazo mientras le dice entre dientes –felicidades hermanito-

El pony decía con dolor y carente de aire –cuidado… estoy, ¿lastimado recuerdas?- el lobo se quedo ahí un par de segundos mas

-son mas románticos que un par de tejones en primavera, YA ENTREMOS- decía hojas de verano –mamá preparo jabalí para celebrar-

Búho de la montaña soltó a quien camina entre nosotros y entro al tipi –hermano, ¿no bienes?-

El pony estaba jadeando, tratando de recuperar el aliento- ya voy- sus hermanos entran al tipi, el pony baja la cabeza mientras trata de recuperar el aliento. Al subirla ve a lo lejos una yegua de crin negra y pelaje naranja que lo veía con una sonrisa mientras brillaba con luz propia

El pony se le acerco de apoco, al estar justo frente a ella esta le acaricia la crin y decía con una voz suave y hermosa –estoy feliz de ver en que te has convertido, se feliz y recuerda que siempre te he amado, y siempre te amare- mira sobre el hombro del estupefacto pony al tipi de su familia adoptiva –me alegra que alguien te cuidara mejor que yo-

El pony abraza a la figura delante de él mientras lloraba –madre, por favor no me dejes-

La pony corresponde el abrazo, después de unos segundos se separa de él y acaricia la nariz de quien camina entre nosotros con la suya –tranquilo hijo mío, algún día nos volveremos a ver- en ese momento su brillo aumenta para luego desvanecerse

El pony da una pequeña sonrisa y se seca las lagrimas –estarás orgullosa de mi madre- se gira viendo a todo el poblado –estarás orgullosa de mi-

* * *

**perdon por la demora, agradezco a Omarakino y a anacoreta por sus reniews, e informo que el próximo sera el ultimo capitulo con la partida de guerrero salvaje de la tribu, y los eventos que en fluttershy y el apache se mencionan**


	6. Chapter 6: adiós al guerrero

Capitulo 5

2 semanas después

La noche después de una gran batalla los guerreros celebraban al centro de la tribu, guerrero salvaje estaba lejos del grupo aullando a la luna, en la que se dibujaba el perfil de la princesa luna

Al notar esto los otros dos miembros más particulares de la tribu se alejaron del grupo y aullaron a la luna junto con guerrero salvaje, estos fueron quien camina entre nosotros, el piel de arcoíris criado como un lobo apache luna llena, y el hijo mayor del jefe plumas azules (ver imagen que se menciona en el perfil)

Quien camina entre nosotros se acerca a guerrero salvaje tímidamente –gracias por salvarme este día, si no fuera por esa flecha que arrojaste, ese pelaje de arcoíris me hubiera atravesado con su lanza-

Este responde con desprecio –cuando me ignoraste ase tantas estaciones, ¿fue porque creías que me salvarías?-

Arrepentimiento se grabo en el rostro del pony, mientras desviaba la mirada guerrero salvaje se dio media vuelta y se fue –¡perdón!- al oír esto el lobo se detuvo –por favor perdóname por no haber echo nada, debí haberte ayudado, pero creí que eras muy joven-

guerrero salvaje corrió hacia quien camina entre nosotros en clara amenaza y dio una fuertísima mordida a centímetros de la nariz del pony, terminando con decir en medio de un rugido –te perdono- el pony abre los ojos que cerró por el susto –pero no lo podre olvidar fácilmente- dicho esto se va

(Leer el flashback del capítulo 12 de "fluttershy y el apache")

3 meses después

El día de la boda de nube de invierno y flor primaveral había llegado, la tribu estaba reunida alrededor de la fogata celebrando la unión del guerrero y la joven loba, quien no mostraba un dejo de felicidad

Quien camina entre nosotros veía con tristeza la escena desde lo alto de una colina mientras era rodeado por su familia y sus hermanas y madre lo acariciaban y besaban en la cabeza para consolarlo

-mi corazón esta triste al ver a mi hijo tan deprimido- dice mirada de oso a su hijo adoptivo

-¿Qué más puede hacer tu hijo?, padre- contesta el pony con la mirada perdida

-(suspiro) antes de que tú y tus hermanos nacieran, yo casi no convenzo a un iroqués para darme a su hija como esposa, es por eso que una noche me dirigí a su aldea cruzando las colinas y ríos, dispuesto a robármela. Pero en el camino me encontré con una patrulla grifo, mate a su oficial y lleve su piel como ofrenda al anciano iroqués, y así obtuve a tu madre

-¿pero eso que tiene que ver padre?- pregunta incrédulo Búho de la montaña

-quiere decir que te la robes- dice Hojas de verano -¿me equivoco padre?-

-esa es la sabiduría que comparto con tu hermano, si él desea hacerlo o no, es su decisión. Pero antes de hacer nada te hago saber que Nube de invierno se aleja del poblado desde que fue humillado por ti hijo mío y el cuervo me ha dicho en mis sueños que el saldrá esta noche antes de unirse con quien es su esposa- dicho esto se acuesta a dormir en el pasto

Los ojos de quien camina entre nosotros se abren como platos ante la oportunidad –debo hacerlo- dice caminando al frente con valentía

Sus hermanos se ponen de pie –pues vamos- dicen al unisonó

-yo también- dice una de sus hermanas levantándose

-yo te ayudare hermano- dice otra hermana

-y yo- dice la ultima

Quien camina entre nosotros se pone muy nervioso –no, esto es muy peligroso, ¡no los dejare que me ayuden!, debo ir solo como el águila en el cielo-

Su padre habla sin siquiera levantar la cabeza –oye, ¿recuerdas lo que guerrero salvaje le hiso a su tío cuando lo quiso apartar de una batalla?- el pony mira avergonzado al piso -¿no querrás que tus hermanos te hagan lo mismo cierto?-

-siiiiii- dice Hojas de verano –no querrás que te clavemos a un árbol, ¿cierto?-

La madre hace un gesto de haberse hartado -¡bueno si van a ser algo dejen de agitar sus lenguas como hojas en el viento y vallan!-

Los tres hermanos varones se cubren con los brazos y asustados dicen al unisonó –está bien mamá- las hembras se carcajean un poco al ver la escena

Mirada de oso se pone de pie y se acerca a sus hijos –bien, ya decidido acérquense a su padre para decirlos que es lo que se debe a ser-

El chaman de la tribu levantaba con una mano la luna trayendo la noche, mientras que con la otra bajaba el sol

Barias horas después en esa misma noche

Búho de la montaña, Hojas de verano y quien camina entre nosotros se deslizaban por la oscuridad entre los tipis, ya pasada la hora del lobo los hermanos vieron el tipi de los recién casados y como dijo su padre Nube de invierno salió de él antes de compartir el lecho con su esposa

El se detiene al ver un tótem delante de su tipi –esto es más feo que apestosa es la retaguardia de un zorrillo- dicho esto se voltea y se va por donde siempre se iba y se demoraba en volver cinco días

El tótem se desarma mostrando que eran los tres hermanos, uno sobre otro tratando de despistar al lobo –¿cómo que feo?- dice Hojas de verano mientras muestra los colmillos en dirección a donde se fue Nube de invierno

-acepta lo hermanito- le decía Búho de la montaña mientras se carcajeaba –nunca fuiste digno de esos retratos de luz de los pelajes de arcoíris (fotografía)-

-¡suficiente!- los callaba quien camina entre nosotros mientras entraba al tipi –una vez adentro vio a Flor primaveral acostada derramando lagrimas al piso -¿Flor primaveral?-

La loba se levanta y se seca las lagrimas -¿Qué haces aquí quien camina entre nosotros?- pregunta entre sollozos

-he venido a robarte Flor primaveral, ven con migo y seamos felices juntos, Flor primaveral y quien camina entre nosotros serán tan unidos como dos dedos cruzados-

-¿Qué?, pero mi padre, y mi esposo-

-tu padre tiene la mentalidad de un topo dos piernas golpeado por un garrote en la cabeza, y tu esposo no es mejor-

La loba vacila –no… no sé si deba-

El pony toma sus patas con sus cascos –solo mírame a mis ojos grandes como vasijas… y dime que no quieres estar con migo, y me iré y nunca volverás a verme-

-yo… yo…- la loba empieza a perderse de nuevo en los enormes ojos que vio por primera vez cuando la salvo de ese río

El pony suelta las patas de la loba –si no puedo estar contigo iré con los topos dos piernas y renunciare a mi vida- dicho esto se voltea dispuesto a salir del tipi

-¡espera!- quien camina entre nosotros se voltea y ve a Flor primaveral caminando lentamente a él –¿en verdad arias eso por mi?-

-tan cierto como que soy un apache. ¡Y el gran espíritu es testigo de mi amor por ti!- al terminar de hablar la loba se le abalanza sobre el pony derribándolo y dándole un profundo beso que el corresponde de inmediato abrazándole el cuello con sus brazos

-oigan- les dice en un susurro Búho de la montaña abriendo el telar de la entrada del tipi –ya habrá tiempo para que se crean marmotas en primavera, ¡ahora tenemos que salir de aquí!-

Justo antes del amanecer quien camina entre nosotros y Flor primaveral estaban en un tipi en medio de un hermoso valle rodeado de barias montañas nevadas –aquí nunca nos encontraran- decía quien camina entre nosotros encendiendo una fogata –no te preocupes querida, aquí seremos muy felices tu y yo-

El pony se voltea al tipi y queda estático viendo la seductora mirada que le daba Flor primaveral mientras entraba al tipi –podríamos entrar y probar que tan suave son las pieles de nuestro saco de dormir- dicho esto se mete al tipi con la mirada del pony clavada en ella

Rápidamente golpea las dos piedras para hacer una fogata más rápido, pero solo las tira al piso –al diablo- y entra presuroso al tipi en el que se encontraba Flor primaveral acostada boca arriba viendo al pony con los ojos entrecerrados

Al notar aquello que se avecinaba, quien camina entre nosotros recordó cuando su padre lo llevo junto con sus hermanos a ver a los alces aparearse en el bosque, pero le sirvió más los relatos de los hombres ancianos a los jóvenes en la época de celo. Esa cuando a los casados no se les ve fuera de sus tipis y las jóvenes solteras se quedaban adentro de los de su familia mientras el padre y sus hermanos afilaban cuchillos y puntas de flecha afuera de este dándoles una mirada asesina a cualquier macho que se paseara por delante de ellos

Quien camina entre nosotros empezó a acercarse lentamente a Flor primaveral, poniéndose sobre ella y besando tiernamente sus labios, una vez sobre su amada empezó a acariciar lentamente su cuerpo mientras bajaba más y más. Pero se percato con vergüenza que su casco solo llegaba hasta la mitad del estomago de la, dos veces más grande que él, loba

Al notar esto el pony cambio de táctica empezó a besar el cuello de su amada mientras bajaba mas y mas, al llegar al estomago de la hermosa figura blanca ante él puso su casco donde quería que estuviese en primer lugar

Ella empezó a gemir de placer mientras el pony rosaba con su casco su virgen intimidad, en un momento esta sensación acabo, Flor primaveral trato de ver qué pasaba, pero antes de ver a su amado sintió un placer tal que la hiso arquearse

Quien camina entre nosotros lamia con cariño el interior de la loba disfrutando hasta el último rose entre su lengua con los fluidos de su amada. Una vez la loba acabo en un fuerte y duradero gemido de placer, el pony bebió hasta lo último que salió de ella

La loba respiraba agitadamente y estaba llena de sudor -¿te gusto?- preguntaba quien camina entre nosotros

Flor primaveral lo abraso con fuerza mientras decía en un suspiro –hazme tuya mi amor- se aleja del abraso para mirar al pony a los ojos que ella tanto amaba –me han dicho maravillas acerca del… bueno, tu sabes de los pawnee (ponis indígenas)… ¿los pelajes de arcoíris son iguales?- quien camina entre nosotros sonrió levemente y mostro su miembro erecto ante los ojos asombrados de la loba –¡empecemos rápido!- decía la loba poniendo al pony sobre ella –pero por favor se delicado-

El pony bajo su cara hasta el pecho de la loba y empezó a meter su virilidad en el interior de la loba a quien amaba, al sentir esto Flor primaveral empezó a arquearse, entre mas entraba, mas se arqueaba –ten cuidado- dice el pony –esto te puede doler-

Empieza a meter más rápido su miembro en la loba hasta meterlo por completo tocando el útero de su amada, la cual da un gemido de placer con la lengua afuera, lentamente el pony empieza a moverse atrás y adelante, provocando no solo los gemidos de la loba, sino los de él también

Ambos se sentían más libres que nunca, sus cuerpos se rosaban, se complementaban el uno al otro en cada embestida, en cada beso ocasional. El pony estaba tocando el cielo sintiendo el suave pelaje albino de la chica que amaba desde que podía sostener un tomahaw. Ella se sentía única, escapar de su esposo y la tribu para estar con quien le había robado el corazón al arriesgar su vida por ella

La loba apretaba con fuerza la crin del pony y el daba pequeñas mordiditas al pecho de Flor primaveral. Hasta que en un momento llegaron a su punto máximo de excitación, sabiendo lo que venía el pony y la loba se dan un profundo beso liberando todos sus fluidos juntos

Quedando totalmente agotados, el pony se acostó boca arriba junto a la loba, quien puso su cabeza contra el pecho de su amado –eso, fue lo mejor que me ha pasado- decía Flor primaveral en el pecho del pony

-ese fue el mejor momento de mi vida- contesto con la mirada perdida mirando al cielo atreves del agujero de arriba del tipi

-¿crees que puedes otra vez?-

-¡los apaches no conocemos el cansancio!- dicho esto trata de ponerse encima de la loba, pero esta lo detiene

-espera, ahora es mi turno- dicho esto se pone encima de él. Y así siguieron por horas y horas

Tres meses pasaron desde el secuestro de Flor primaveral, Nube de invierno estaba furioso al llegar a su tipi y no encontrar a su esposa pero si el olor del pony que lo avía humillado, ahora dos veces, él y el grupo de matones que siempre lo acompañaban lo cazaron durante semanas, pero este nunca apareció, barias beses quisieron ir a obligar a Hojas de verano y a Búho de la montaña a decirles a donde se llevo su hermano a su esposa, pero cada vez que iban en la entrada estaban guerrero salvaje y plumas azules viéndolos con cara de pocos amigos

El par de amantes prófugos estaban ocultos entre colinas nevadas que impedía que cualquiera detectara su olor, dos de sus hermanas los llevaron acuestas para que no reconocieran sus huellas, mientras otra con la cola limpiaba las de sus hermanas

El otoño había llegado y con el llego una terrible enfermedad que mato a los miembros débiles de la tribu, muchos ancianos, mujeres y niños. Entre ellos el padre de Flor primaveral, pero Quien camina entre nosotros no le permitió ir al funeral porque sabía que Nube de invierno los estaría esperando

Dos semanas después de que una de sus hermanas les diera la noticia de la muerte del padre de Flor primaveral los dos hermanos llegaron al tipi de los amantes prófugos

Búho de la montaña abre la entrada al tipi de la particular pareja para darles una terrible noticia –oye hermano… ¡HA POR LA GRAN TORTUGA!- dice esto último cerrando el tipi y cubriéndose los ojos -¿¡PODRIAS SALIR!?-

-¿Qué viste hermano?- le pregunta Hojas de verano

-créeme, no quieres saberlo-

Hojas de verano olfatea el aire y se queda con los ojos abiertos para dar una carcajada –oh no me digas que ellos…-

-¿¡TU QUE CREES!?-

El pony finalmente sale del tipi con un vestido sobre su cabeza -¿Qué… que pasa?- sus hermanos quedan viendo el vestido, el pony se sonroja y lo arroja al interior del tipi -¿Qué es tan urgente?-

Empezó Hojas de verano –bueno hermano, no queremos interrumpir-

-valla que no-

-PERO tenemos una terrible noticia-

-¿Qué paso?- pregunta con miedo

Búho de la montaña se lava los ojos con nieve mientras habla -es la tía roció matinal- baja la nieve y mira al piso con lastima –ella…-

-cruzo al otro lado hermano, en este mismo atardecer- Hojas de verano termina la frase con tristeza

Las pupilas del pony se dilataron al escuchar esto -¿Cómo esta guerrero salvaje?-

-¿cómo crees que esta?- dice con ironía Búho de la montaña

Esa noche

Quien camina entre nosotros se infiltro a través de la oscuridad y la maleza al cementerio que se hallaba lejos de la tribu

Al llegar al cementerio adornado con tótems ceremoniales y cuerpos envueltos en telas sobre pequeñas estructuras de madera, logra visualizar la espalda de un lobo acostado llorando silenciosamente ante una humilde cruz de madera

Era guerrero salvaje que derramaba lagrimas sin emitir un solo sonido, sin despejar la vista de la cruz ni el mentón del piso, articula tres palabras -¿Por qué viniste?-

Quien camina entre nosotros detiene en ese momento la pesuña que le iba a poner en el hombro a guerrero salvaje –vine a acerté compañía- decía con una sonrisa

-una vez quise tu ayuda, y no me la diste. Ahora quiero estar solo, y tú bienes a acompañarme- ante estas palabras el pony baja la cabeza con tristeza y se va por donde vino

Al día sub-siguiente

Guerrero salvaje se levanto de la tumba de su madre, después de dos noches y dos días llorando, miro al frente con valor y se marcho

Un grupo de guerreros y bravos estaban frente a un grupo más numeroso de ponis

-¿crees que nos vaya bien?- pregunta Hojas de verano a su hermano Búho de la montaña

-hemos peleado contra grupos dos veces más grandes que este-

-sí, pero con mas guerreros-

-estaremos bien y asal…-

En ese momento se escucha a un caballo galopando a un flanco de los apaches, era guerreo salvaje a lomos de un caballo con montura de los perros diamante cabalgando contra los pony

-¿Qué ase ese idiota?- pregunta Nube de invierno viendo la escena

El muy joven bravo cabalgaba contra los pony, a lo que ellos reaccionaron colocando sus lanzas delante de él. El caballo fue atravesado por cinco lanzas de los pony, mientras que el lobo saltaba de él antes de que callera muerto, se vio rodeado de ponis, pero solo saco dos tomahaw y se abrió camino a hachazos entre ellos

Desviando las lanzas con la empuñadura, luego las dirijo al cuello de los dueños de estas, hasta el momento que vio al oficial montado en un caballo blanco, mientras lo cubría un armadura plateada, en ese momento el lobo corrió en dirección del costado del oficial, salto contra una roca y antes de tocarla se volteo en el aire arrojándole una de sus tomahaw

Mientras su arma volaba por los aires guerrero salvaje apoyo sus cuatro patas en la roca y se impulso siguiéndola. La tomahaw del lobo se incrusto en la frente del oficial, antes de que este tocara el piso guerrero salvaje se subió a su caballo y lo sujeto con una pata llevándose el cuerpo cabalgando entre las líneas enemigas hasta donde se encontraban los asombrados lobos

-LOS PELAGES DE ARCOIRIS HULLEN- grita plumas azules

Guerrero salvaje llega frente al jefe Gerónimo, que estaba frente a la partida de guerra junto al chaman hijo del mar, levantando el cuerpo del oficial sobre su cabeza -¡los he ahuyentado y matado a su jefe, ni siquiera me han tocado, MI MADRE ES MI MEDICINA ¡Y ES FUERTE!- todos los guerreros dan fuertes gritos de guerra

El jefe da un paso adelante –has hecho una gran proeza guerrero, no solo has hecho algo digno de admirarse, sino que también has salvado a muchos este día- levanta la voz para que todos lo escuchen –LAS PROESAS DE VALOR SON RECOMPENSADAS, ALMENOS MIENTRAS YO SEA JEFE, GUERRERO SALVAJE, TE OFRESCO OCHO DE MIS CABALLOS Y A MI HIJA PARA QUE SEA TU ESPOSA- levanta la pata derecha y es tomada por una joven loba, un poco mayor que Guerrero salvaje, que estaba ahí para pelear

-¡NO!- grita el joven apache ante las caras estupefactas de todos -¡USTEDES SIEMPRE ME TRATARON MAL POR SER EL BASTARDO DE UN DOS PIERNAS, AHORA QUE ME ADMIRAN Y SE DAN CUENTA LA BUENA MEDICINA QUE SOY, ME NIEGO A DESPERDICIAR MI VIDA CON USTEDES!- todos los guerreros estaban con la boca abierta y mirándose entre sí, mientras guerrero salvaje arroja el cuerpo del oficial pony a los pies del jefe y voltea su caballo en dirección del territorio de las otras tribus -¡esta aldea no me merece!- dicho esto cabalga a las montañas a toda velocidad

-y eso fue lo que paso, o al menos lo que nos dijeron nuestros hermanos- le relataba una de las hermanas de quien camina entre nosotros a su hermano adoptivo alrededor del fuego

-Me pregunto qué será de él- decía flor primaveral

El pony movía las brasas con una rama mientras contesta –solo espero que encuentre lo que necesite-

4 semanas después

Búho de la montaña Y Hojas de verano corrían lo más rápido que podían –HEMANO, HERMANO- decían al unisonó, pero se detienen de golpe antes de entrar al tipi –¿podemos entrar?-

Quien camina entre nosotros sale del tipi sonrojado y arreglándose la crin –s… si hermanos-

-¡TIENES QUE VENIR A LA TRIBU!- gritan al unisonó

-pero me mataran si me ven por robarme a flor primaveral-

-NO YA NO IMPORTA- dice Búho de la montaña

-es guerrero salvaje, volvió-

-¿Qué?, ¿Y qué tiene que ver eso?-

-ESQUE EL…- lo interrumpe Hojas de verano

-…¡MATO A NUBE DE INVIERNO!-

Flor primaveral sale del tipi impresionada -¡¿Qué?!-

Sigue Búho de la montaña -¡si, lo están juzgando ahora! y como ya eres viuda pueden volver a la aldea-

Flor primaveral mira llena de alegría a su amado, pero este mantiene una mirada seria –vamos, quiero saber que fue lo que paso-

-¡BIEN PERO RAPIDO!- dicen al unisonó los lobos hermanos

Al llegar ven que en medio del poblado todos formaban un círculo alrededor del cuerpo inerte de Nube de invierno, que tenía un hacha de leñador clavada en la cabeza de tal manera que salía debajo de la mandíbula de este

Frente al cuerpo estaban siete ancianos, entre ellos el jefe y el chaman, del lado contrario estaba Guerrero salvaje atado de los pies y las manos a estacas ensartadas en el piso. El jefe se levanta y se acerca al cuerpo –dime porque hiciste esto guerrero salvaje- todos abuchearon al aún joven lobo

-¿recuerdan que los poblados cercanos fueron atacados y mataron a aquellos que no podían pelear?-

Los ancianos se miran entre si y uno toma la palabra –sabemos, no solo las masacres de los ancianos y niños, sino que también sabemos que los as ayudado desde que te fuiste del poblado, pero ¿qué tiene que ver con esto?-

-viaje dentro del territorio de los pelajes de arcoíris dispuesto a arrancarle la cabellera a su líder, pero al ver al líder pelaje de arcoíris dentro de su colina de troncos (fuerte) lo encontré bebiendo agua de fuego con quien alcance a escuchar, era quien le decía por donde sería mejor atacar a nuestros hermanos- todos empiezan a murmurar entre sí –el informante, el traidor que guiaba a nuestros enemigos, es aquel que está delante de nosotros con un hacha pelaje de arcoíris clavada en la cabeza-

La masa de lobos estallo entre gritos de asombro y abucheos al lobo, el jefe comienza a oler al cuerpo de Nube de invierno y levanta la mano pidiendo silencio -¡SILENCIO!- grita plumas azules –mi padre quiere decir algo-

-este lobo luna llena huele a pelajes de arcoíris pero no a su sangre, y también a agua de fuego- señala a Guerrero salvaje –este lobo dice la verdad, suéltenlo- lobos a su alrededor sacan cuchillos de piedra y cortan sus amarras –te hemos juzgado mal, hijo de un dos piernas, si hay algo que pueda hacer por ti, solo pídelo-

El lobo piensa un momento –hay algo jefe, quien camina entre nosotros, quiero que se le perdone y pueda casarse con la loba que robo-

Los ancianos se miran entre sí –el corazón del lobo es más grande que el de un lobo normal- dice el chaman –y como la loba ahora es jaja, viuda, entonces ante el gran espíritu no será incorrecto que se casen-

-¡SI!- grita quien camina entre nosotros haciendo que todos se voltearan viendo como le tapaban la boca sus hermanos y su amada mientras sonreían con vergüenza y miedo

-el pelaje de arcoíris ya puede vivir con nosotros- dice el jefe levantando una pata

-otra cosa- dice Guerrero salvaje –su pelaje, la quiero-

-¿el pelaje de Nube de invierno?- pregunta un anciano

-sí, la quiero, es mi derecho, ya honre su cuerpo con tabaco y quiero su pelaje como trofeo-

-(suspiro) está bien- dice el jefe –toma tu premio- dicho esto el lobo se lleva arrastrando con los colmillos al cuerpo inerte

Esa noche

Quien camina entre nosotros se hallaba en el tipi de sus padres con toda su familia y su amada –oye hermano- le dice Hojas de verano desde fuera del tipi –alguien te busca-

El pony salió del tipi para encontrarse con Guerrero salvaje que sostenía unas pieles con el hocico, ambos se miraron por unos segundos y el lobo dejo las pieles delante del pony

-¿qué es esto?- pregunta quien camina entre nosotros

-son mis disculpas, lamento haber matado a tu enemigo acérrimo, te traigo esto como ofrenda de paz y para que sepas que ya no te odio por lo de hace tantos años-

El pony desarma las pieles y descubre que era Nube de invierno -¿Qué es esto?- pregunta con terror

El lobo se la pone encima al pony –ahora nadie podrá decir que no eres uno de nosotros, aunque seas un pelaje de arcoíris tu sangre es blanca, como todo luna llena- pone una pata en el hombro del pony –ve con Dios y queda con el… pony luna llena- dicho esto se voltea y camina fuera de la aldea

El pony miraba al lobo, ya extrañándolo, mientras se alejaba, se acomoda la piel de Nube de invierno sobre su cabeza y dice para sí mismo –adiós… amigo mío-

-FIN-

* * *

**espero que les aya gustado, déjenme sus review, y perdón porque la esena del sexo fuera tan mala es la primara que escribo**


End file.
